When the Cloud Comes
by XFH12147
Summary: After Yamamoto hears of the news that his father was killed by Byakuran, he finds comfort in some of the strangest elements. That being the cloud. 18x80


A/N: This was written due to recent events so I hope you enjoy reading it. I proof read it but there are probably a lot of grammatical errors that I still missed so if you spot one tell me. Thanks ^_^

**When the Cloud Comes**

Takeshi ran down the hall of the Vongola large mansion to the main room where the guardians were called to when they needed to discuss important matters. He felt his breath increase in pace which was unusual for a skilled swordsman like himself who trained in endurance. His feet picked up speed as he rounded the last corner into the grand hall that lead to the room. His breath shortened as he slowed down and placed his hand on the door knob. He froze for a moments unsure if he really wanted to open the door or not. His heart was beating uncontrollably. Calming down he turned the knob and the door creaked open before slowing moving on its own revealing his full body to the sun's rays. Tsuna had designed the mansion so that the rooms where closest to the sky emphasizing on its immenseness. The room had one table large enough to fit twelve people with one chair in the front and one on the end, another five along the two sides. The glass window took up one complete side of the room and a mere yard away from it was the head chair.

Yamamoto walked in to see Tsuna sitting directly in front of the sky's rays making his outline only visible. Reborn was sitting to the left of Tsuna's side; his hat tilted hiding his expression except for his mouth that was in a frown. Yamamoto walked closer knowing something was wrong since Tsuna had called him to hurry back to base. He was in the middle of pursuing one of Byakuran's men so when the call came Yamamoto was concerned that something bad had happened back at base.

Yamamoto felt the tension of the room but ignored it and smiled

"Yo Tsuna, Kiddo. You called me back here so fast I thought Byakuran found our base."

"Yamamoto-kun, just hours ago…Byakuran sent in a troop to find you before you found his men and ended up at Takesushi. We…" Tsuna paused shortly his voice strained. "…weren't able to make it in time. I'm sorry." Tsuna's outline was still only visible and he watched Yamamoto. Yamamoto could tell Tsuna was also deeply affected by this loss. Yamamoto's hands formed into a tight fist and his eyes shadowed.

"Funeral arrangements are being made as we speak and I understand if you want to take some time off for the next few days." Reborn listened to how Tsuna spoke, even now he was still impression by how much Tsuna had changed over the years, he matured greatly into the Vongola boss he knew Tsuna could become. Tsuna as boss had to be strong for the family, even with something like this happening; he had to hold in his emotions for the sake of others. Reborn could tell how much Tsuna wanted to cry, but if he were to break down now, Yamamoto would also loss the momentum.

Yamamoto lifted his head slightly still shadowing his eyes. "That won't be necessary Tsuna, I just need a few hours today and I'll get back to my post."

Yamamoto turned and walked out of the room leaving Tsuna and Reborn to watch him leave. Before he left, he saw a tear drop leak off of Tsuna's face. It glistened as it fell. Tsuna's figure remained shadowed from the light behind him but Yamamoto knew Tsuna wanted to cry. It was better to go before he also shed tears in front of the boss. Even after all this time Tsuna was still the guy who worried and cared about everyone inside.

Hibari who was in his office next door overheard the conversation between Tsuna and Yamamoto. He heard the door close indicating that Yamamoto left the room. Hibari got off his chair to look out the window as he fixed his tie. He used the reflection from the window to straighten out the knot on the top. Work had to be done today.

"Hibari-sama, I'll make some tea for you." Kusakabe had just walked in and left a file filled with most recent events on Hibari's table.

"Don't bother, I'm leaving soon." Kusakabe having know Hibari for 10 years now understood that what Hibari really meant was 'Get out, leave me alone or I'll bit you to death'.

With that Kusakabe left the room. Hibari continued to fix his tie then out of the corner of his eye he saw Yamamoto leave the building. He noticed the change in Yamamoto's usual movement. Yamamoto had his head hung down and walked slower then normal, as if his body was dragging itself out the door. Then Yamamoto stopped in the middle of the front yard. The mansion was surrounded by a plain of grass before being covered by a vast number of tall trees.

'Yamamoto Takeshi. Hmm, interesting'

Hibari had rarely gotten the chance to see this version of Yamamoto since form what he remembered this guy was just a baseball idiot. But similar to Reborn, Hibari also saw the potential Yamamoto had ever since he dodged Hibari's attacks in the discipline committee room. He was a 'natural born assassin' as the baby referred to him but his weakness was that he had too many emotions. Still Hibari had to admit something about Yamamoto intrigued him. More so then he wanted, but nonetheless he was interested. Finishing with his tie he left the room taking a quick look at the file on his desk.

Yamamoto felt his complete body ach, his heart clenched every time he thought of his old man. He remembered the first time he was taught the Shigure Soen Ryu, and how his old man gave him the sword he continued to carry on his back. He looked to the sky, eyes still shadowed. The last thing he wanted was to make anyone worry about him, if they saw his eyes, they'd know how this had impacted him. It was better to keep them hidden. He stared at the sky for an answer.

_Then the cloud came_

Hibari walked closer until he was no more then a yard away from Yamamoto. He watched the back of Yamamoto tense up before relaxing slightly. Hibari knew that Yamamoto could sense his presence. They didn't speak; it was more of a silent conversation, a silent understanding between mutual friends. Hibari observed Yamamoto. They stayed this way for a moment. The sky darkened with the onset of clouds.

"It's going to rain." Yamamoto said, more to himself then to Hibari. Hibari watched curious of the statement but knew what was to come. As he said before, Yamamoto was strong and skillful; he just had too many emotions.

_The rain fell_

Yamamoto fell to his knees unable to support his body any longer and hung his head down. The rain completely drenched him and Hibari. It was pouring rain on top of them, but Hibari could tell the difference between a rain drop and a tear drop that traveled down Yamamoto's shadowed eyes. Heh even though they would probably catch pneumonia from being out here in the rain and soaked shirt through, Hibari continued to wait for the rain to settle down. When it did, he spoke, his voice different then the normal 'I'll bite you death' tone.

"There's no rain without cloud." Hibari turned around as Yamamoto stood up and looked at Hibari, surprised by the statement. Yamamoto with his teary eyes watched as Hibari slowly started walking back to the mansion with his hands in his pocket. "Hurry up; **we** have to clean up Namimori before the funeral. The ones who killed your father are at the northwest part of town."

_The cloud left as the rain followed_

Tsuna watched from above as Yamamoto followed Hibari. The formation of cloud is due to the existence of rain. Even Tsuna knew that his Rain and Cloud guardians relied heavily on each other the same way their elements relied on each other. Rain needs clouds to produce rain and spread the rain over the land. Clouds need rain to evaporate from the land and produce clouds. Tsuna looked up at the sky which harmonized the six elements and closed his eyes; it would rain for a following number of days. After that, everything was going to be alright.


End file.
